


Best Behaviour

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily takes her boyfriend along for clothes shopping in a muggle shop and tells him to be on his best behaviour. James agrees -- but she finds out the hard way that his definition of the phrase vastly differs from hers.





	

Lily stopped in front of the shop, throwing a quick glance at the large window display before digging her fingers into a firm, well-toned bicep.

“Remember,” she hissed in a low voice, “on you _best_ behaviour!”

James nodded, his hazel eyes laughing in spite of the iron grip she still had of his arm.

“Don’t worry,” he promised, “I got an E from my Muggle Studies’ O.W.L.”

Lily took in James’ carefree grin with a sinking stomach. Having browsed through Sirius’ Muggle Studies’ text book on a few occasions, she didn’t find James’ boast particularly reassuring.

One of these days, she would try make a small suggestion to Dumbledore that maybe Hogwarts’ quality of education would benefit from hiring an _actual Muggleborn_ to teach these clueless purebloods about the non-magic folk.

But that was a worry for another day, right now she needed to get some shopping done – hopefully without causing any accidents. She wasn’t holding her breath on that account, because for James shopping at any muggle shop, no matter how mundane, was as thrilling an experience as the first ever visit to Honeydukes had been for thirteen year old Lily Evans.

Lily pursed her lips and swallowed her sigh, then walked into the shop, James right on her heels. She politely waved away the shop assistant – knowing James, he would interpret being on his best behaviour to mean trying to impress her by showing off how good he was with Muggles. And though he had the best intentions, James was pureblood to a fault.

Right at this very moment his head was swivelling around as he was trying to take in everything; as if the clothes shop was some exotic wonder. Lily shook her head, but the corners of her lips quirked upwards. It was rather adorable, that he could get so worked up over something as mundane as clothes shopping.

Lily went to peruse the racks, keeping half an eye on James who was bounding from one place to another like a bludger overdosed on caffeine. It was hard to find anything to try on, when every few minutes her browsing of clothes was interrupted by yet another “Lily, look!” She rolled her eyes and murmured patient “yes dears” in his way and for a fleeting second, dreaded the day when there would be a miniature version of James running around, pointing at things in childish enthusiasm alongside his father.

Finally, she had an armful of selection, including a dress James had picked out for her, and it was time for the part of this shopping expedition she had feared the most. She sat James down on the chair outside the fitting room, and emphatically told him to stay put before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Lily tried on various items from her pile of clothes, and all the while her ears were straining. Everything outside the fitting room seemed suspiciously quiet, and she wondered if James was in fact still there or if he had left the circle around the shop again – but then, right as she was pulling off the jumper, she heard the steady _thump_ - _thump-thump_ and sighed in relief. No clearer sign that James was staying put than a restlessly tapping foot.

Lily picked up the dress next. It was rather nice, but after a moment of trying in vain to bend her arms in painful angles, she had to call in help.

“James?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you come and zip me up?”

James slipped in from the side of the curtain and with him there, the fitting room suddenly felt much smaller. As his warm hand grasped the zipper at the small of her back, Lily had a vivid flashback to the sixth-floor broom closet in last February.

The sudden recollection only grew stronger when, after seeing a quick flash of a grin in the mirror, she felt James’ lips press an open-mouthed kiss in between her shoulder blades.

“James!” Lily gasped, torn between amusement and exasperation.

His lips travelled up, the brush of his faint stubble against her skin making her squirm. One of his hands was still clutching the zipper, though he wasn’t in any hurry to zip up her dress. His other hand was busy, tracing the curve of her spine. Meanwhile, his mouth had discovered the sensitive spot on the side of Lily’s neck, the expert swirl of his tongue eliciting a strangled groan in response. Then, he playfully bit her earlobe.

Lily's knees threatened to buckle but she managed to turn around in his arms and grip the front of his shirt.

“Is this what you call best behaviour?” she demanded, an inch away from his face as she glared at him.

He smirked, his eyes bright. “I didn't hear any complaints just now.”

“Oh, you prat!”

He responded by kissing her – slow and teasing. Lily didn’t even realise they were moving, too distracted by the kiss and the way his fingers were ghosting along the waistband of her knickers.

Then, the bare skin on her back met with the cool surface of the fitting room mirror and Lily hissed. The sound was cut off abruptly because James had decided to take an advantage and was now caressing her tongue with his own.  

She didn’t need much coaxing to return the favour; after all, two could play this game and she knew just the buttons to push. Soon enough, a shudder ran down James’ spine and a single decisive brush of Lily’s fingers made James’ hands clench.

Her smile grew rather smug as his head fell to rest against her shoulder with a low grunt.

“I think I just ripped your dress,” he mumbled into the fabric.

“I guess that means I’ll have to buy it,” Lily said, unconcerned, then gave James a small shove. “Get out, I’m going to get changed now, and then we can go home. I think we’ve had enough shopping for one day.”

James grinned, mussed up his hair and left the fitting room.


End file.
